Brotherly Love
by MangoGrape
Summary: A series of short stories in which Chell plays with her four brothers. (AU in which Caroline is the mother of the Portal 2 cores as well as Chell.)
1. Wheatley and Chell

**Wheatley staggered down the hallway of his home. Carrying Chell's extra weight was hard, even if she was only a baby. His own small frame made it difficult to carry anything remotely heavy. Still he carried on, quite eager to play with his new little sister.**

"Wow, mum's right! You are heavy!" Wheatley grunted as he set the infant down on the floor of her nursery. He playfully poked at her belly, squeezing a giggle out of her. Wheatley giggled in response, delighted by this reaction.

Wheatley looked around, wondering what they should do. As he observed his options, he ultimately decided on playing with the toys their other had bought for her.

"Hey! Hey, Chell, look at this!" The brunette said waving a rattle in front of her face. Chell's eyes followed it back and forth as it whipped by her. After a moment, Wheatley put the object in his baby sister's hands.

"See? Now you try." he commanded. Despite this, she only stared at it for a second or two before letting it fall to the floor. The boy immediately picked it up and returned it to her. "Oops! You dropped it.".

However, instead of accepting it, the baby crawled away from him. Wheatley crossed his arms and puffed up his cheeks in disapproval. He was just trying to play with her and Chell was being incredibly rude. He had always been taught to acknowledge somebody's presence. Why didn't she understand this basic etiquette? Surely there was something wrong with her. Before he could voice his complaint, he found himself intrigued by what Chell was doing. In her hand she held a red block in the shape of a triangle.

"Oh! I know how to do those." Wheatley announced. Wheatley followed her, taking away the triangular block.

"See? It's a puzzle." he explained. "It's only for big kids though. You probably can't do it." he said. Upon ending this statement, Wheatley took the block and shoved it into the circular hole in the wooden board. Perplexed by the fact that it didn't go through, he began pushing, pulling and everything he could to force the block in. No matter what he tried, it wouldn't go in.

"This dumb thing is broken!" Wheatley declared. As his frustration built, Chell took the block from his hand and put it into the triangular hole. A look of astonishment manifested on his face.

"What? How...how did you DO that!?" he shrieked, dumbfounded. Chell giggled and popped the circular block into the circular hole. At this point her brother's amazement had turned to envy. Feeling he'd been made a fool of, he grumbled and turned away from her.

"Hmph.. Show off..." He mumbled. Chell babbled in her baby tongue and Wheatley looked back at her. She motioned towards the wooden cube behind him. Slowly and cautiously he retrieved the item and placed it into the correct hole.

"Hey! I did it!" Wheatley cried, delighted with his handiwork. Chell laughed along with him, more nonsense emerging from her mouth. Wheatley reached behind her and pulled out some play dough.

"Look Chell, we should play with this now! We can make a cake if you want."


	2. Neil and Chell

**Neil leapt up from where he and Chell had been sitting. **

"Hey, now that it's dark out we can catch fireflies!" he exclaimed. The boy picked up an empty jelly jar, picking his sister up in the other. Once outside he set her down gently on the grass of their back yard.

The scenery was lovely. A true masterpiece. The sky was a maroon color, jeweled by millions of stars. Surrounding the two children were dozens of fireflies.

"See those Chell? Those are called fireflies." Neil explained, pointing out some of the bugs flying around them. The red head picked p the jar and removed the lid.

For several minutes, he hopped about in an attempt to catch one of the insects. With the little bit of energy he had left Neil pounced at one of the fireflies and successfully trapped it. He gave a sigh of relief, shortly followed by a cheeky grin.

"Look, I got one!" Neil squealed. He brought the jar over to Chell and pointed to the glowing bug trapped inside.

"See? It looks just like a little star stuck inside our jar." he told her. The boy set it down and picked his sister up. He made his way over to a small lemon tree in their back yard and seated himself, Chell set comfortably in his lap.

"Aren't those pretty?" he asked, looking towards the sky. Chell followed his gaze silently. "I know lots of stars." he said. "See that? That one is called Electra. That one is called Grumium. And that one is called Gemma." Neil told her.

Chell smiled, cooing softly. Neil smiled back, holding her closer. He looked back at the sky again.

"Then there are these things called cons... const... Um... Uhhhh..." he stuttered. "I can't remember what they're called. But they're lotsa stars put together and they make a picture.".

Neil examined the stars for one of the constellations he'd spoke of.

"You see that one? That's Orion. He's a great hunter!" Neil exclaimed. His eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "Oh! That one right there is the Big Dipper! It's my favorite." he said proudly. The red head relaxed a moment, a dreamy look in his eyes. Chell yawned softly, burrowing into her brother's chest.

"Neil! Neil I can't find the baby anywhere!" Caroline screamed in a panicked voice.

"She's with me." Neil said. Caroline sighed in relief.

"You need to TELL me before you take her somewhere, sweetie." She said. Neil stood up, still holding Chell. "Now come on, it's bed time.".


	3. Rick and Chell

Build. Kick. Crash! Build. Kick. Crash! This was the pattern that for so long had repeated itself as Rick played. Said pattern was just about to repeat once more as he reared up and prepared to pounce. However, just before he could destruct his creation, his mother interrupted.

"Rick, can you come here a moment?" Caroline called to him. He sighed in defeat, drawing away from the structure. Demolition would have to wait.

"What?" he asked impatiently. In his mother's arms was his younger sister.

"I'm a bit busy. Why don't you play with the baby for a while?" She suggested. Rick groaned, throwing his arms up. He hated that baby and his own parent should have understood this by now. Despite his obvious disapproval, Caroline shoved her into his arms.

"Dumb baby..." The boy muttered under his breath. Reluctantly, Rick carried her back to the bedroom he shared with his brother. He sat her down in the corner, facing the wall, ensuring she wouldn't interrupt him. As soon as the deed was done the rascally boy resumed kicking down his stack of blocks. Delighted laughter erupted from him upon doing so.

Suddenly Chell's illiterate babbling disrupted his activities. Rick grumbled and stood up.

"Be quiet, Chell!" He shouted in her direction. The infant only replied with high pitched giggles. "Urgh! I don't wanna play this game anymore. I'm gonna go on an adventure instead." He had decided. After straightening his fedora that was clearly to big for him, Rick turned around and began marching into the other side of the room. Chell didn't hesitate to crawl after him.

"Babies can't go on adventures!" Rick snapped at her. "Especially not girl babies!" He added, sticking his tongue out at her. As soon as his statement had been brought across, he hurried over to where his trusty sidekick Indiana Jones was placed. Or, where it would have been. He smacked himself right on the forehead upon remembering he'd lost it the day before.

"Aww, now who's gonna help me fight crime?" He asked. Looking back at his sister, Rick noted that he had two options. Option one, accept Chell as a temporary sidekick. No way. Option two, have no adventures that day. That wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Okay Chell, you can help me on my adventure." He growled. This would surely be the worst adventure ever. His dumb sister probably wouldn't even know how to fight crime. More than anything she would slow him down.

"Okay, that's Carl the dinosaur." He said, pointing to a T-Rex figurine on the opposite side of the room. "He's the bad guy and we have to stop him. I'll go first!". Rick charged at the toy, hollering at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, he had disregarded the stray sheets in his path and tripped over them, eventually becoming entangled in them. He was stuck.

"Nng! Ah! I can't move!" He shouted. Looking back at Chell he called out to her.

"Chell! I need back up!". Immediately his sister crawled across the carpet. However, she crawled right past him and towards Carl. Rick felt a strange sense of panic in this. "No! Don't do it! He's too dangerous for you on your own!" He hollered in a panicked voice.

To his surprise, his younger sister swiped at the dinosaur, knocking it over completely. Meanwhile, Rick had managed to break free of his bonds. A great smile stretched across his face.

"Yeah! You did it!" He cheered. The boy ran over to Chell and picked her up. Cheering and praising her, Rick spun around with her in his arms until he collapsed. Laughing, his seated her on the floor in front of her. He squatted down and removed his hat.

"Here, you can wear my hat if you wanna." He said, placing it atop her head. He giggled as it was much, _much _too big on her. So much so that it covered her eyes.

Despite how much protest he had previously given to having a baby sister, an odd sense of pride filled him when he saw her wearing his fedora. Maybe Chell wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Craig and Chell

Craig was sitting down on top of the sofa in the middle of the living room. In his hands he held a book entitled _BFG_, which of course stood for 'Big Friendly Giant'. Despite his young age he found great joys in reading and was becoming more and more of a gifted reader.

Truthfully his mother had assigned him the duty of keeping an eye on Chell, but how was he expected to do so with a book in his possession? It was too much of a temptation.

_"Well, first of all," said the BFG, "human beans is not really believing in giants, is they? Human beans is not thinking we exist."_Craig cringed at such terrible grammar the BFG was using. He had never met anyone younger than three who spoke like that. Even so, he ventured forth, exploring the literature this book had in store for him.

He found himself disrupted by a loud and obnoxious gurgling from below, obviously coming from his baby sister. He promptly shushed her and went back to his book. Soon enough he found himself so bothered by her constant chatter that he gave into her and tossed the book away. Looking back angrily at her, he noticed that she was patting the cushion he sat on.

"Fine, I'll let you come up." Craig said. With a great deal of effort, he plucked her up off the floor and onto the couch. Before he could get back to reading, Chell crawled into his lap. He huffed for a moment and then had a thought.

"Hey Michelle, do you want me to read to you?" he asked. Chell responded with a gleeful smile, which he was willing to take as a yes. But then he thought that perhaps she would be too young to understand the book's meaning. "Okay, hold on a minute." he instructed, pushing her away. He hurried off into his bedroom and looked around for something more suited to her tastes.

But what exactly were her tastes? He pondered this for a moment until he came up with an idea. He supposed Wheatley had about the mental capacity of a baby. So he may as well pick one out that he liked to hear.

"Okay, I found one that I think you'll like." Craig told her. Resuming their earlier position of him sitting in the corner of the couch while she sat nestled in her lap, the boy flipped open to the first page of the book.

"Once there was a hungry, hungry, caterpillar...".


End file.
